557th Flying Training Squadron
taxies out for a training flight]] The 557th Flying Training Squadron (557 FTS) is part of the 306th Flying Training Group based at United States Air Force Academy, Colorado. Overview It conducts powered flight training for Air Force Academy cadets. History Activated as a B-26 Marauder medium bombardment squadron in late 1942. Trained under Third Air Force and deployed to European Theater of Operations (ETO) in July 1943. Initially being stationed in England and assigned to IX Bomber Command, Engaged in tactical bombardment of enemy targets in Occupied Europe initially from stations in England, then after D-Day, moved to Advanced Landing Grounds in France and Belgium; advancing eastward as Allied ground forces advanced. Supported Eighth Air Force strategic bombardment missions over Nazi Germany and Occupied Europe; striking enemy airfields to obtain maximum interference in Luftwaffe day interceptor attacks on heavy bomber formations returning to England. Also participated in Western Allied Invasion of Germany, March–April 1945, combat ending with German Capitulation in May 1945. Became part of the United States Air Forces in Europe while squadron demobilized personnel in 1945. Squadron reassigned to the United States as a paper unit, inactivated in November 1945. Activated in 1962 as one of the initial F-4C Phantom II fighter squadrons when the aircraft was made operational by the Air Force. When activated, F-4Cs were not yet in production. In order to get the squadron operational, second-line F-84F Thunderjets were transferred from the Air National Guard. Received Navy F4Hs (later F-4B) for training; receiving F-4Cs in January 1964. Deployed to South Vietnam during the Vietnam War and flew combat missions, primary over North Vietnam until Cam Ranh Air Base was closed in November 1970. It has provided basic flight training for Air Force Academy cadets since 31 July 1974. Lineage * Constituted 557 Bombardment Squadron (Medium), on 25 Nov 1942 : Activated on 1 Dec 1942 : Redesignated 557 Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 9 Oct 1944 : Inactivated on 12 Nov 1945 * Consolidated (19 Sep 1985) with the 557 Tactical Fighter Squadron, which was constituted, and activated, on 17 Apr 1962 : Organized on 25 Apr 1962 : Inactivated on 31 Mar 1970 * Redesignated 557th Flying Training Squadron on 18 Jun 1974 : Activated on 31 Jul 1974. Assignments * 387th Bombardment Group, 1 Dec 1942-12 Nov 1945 * Tactical Air Command, 17 Apr 1962 * 12th Tactical Fighter Wing, 25 Apr 1962-31 Mar 1970 : Attached to 51st Fighter-Interceptor Wing, 9 Mar-9 Jun 1965 : Attached to 18th Tactical Fighter Wing, 3 Feb-22 Jul 1968 * Air Training Command, 31 Jul 1974 * United States Air Force Academy, 1 Oct 1982 * 12th Operations Group, 1 Jul 1993 * 306th Flying Training Group, 4 Oct 2004–Present Bases stationed * MacDill Field, Florida, 1 Dec 1942 * Drane Field, Florida, 12 Apr 1943 * Godman Field, Kentucky, 12 May-10 Jun 1943 * RAF Chipping Ongar (AAF-162), England, 1 Jul 1943 * RAF Stoney Cross (AAF-452), England, c. 21 Jul 1944 * Maupertus Airfield (A-15), France, c. 1 Sep 1944 * Chateaudun Airfield (A-39), France, c. 18 Sep 1944 * Clastres Airfield (A-71), France, c. 4 Nov 1944 * Maastricht Airfield (Y-44), Netherlands, c. 4 May 1945 * Rosieres-en-Santerre Airfield (B-87), France, 30 May-c. Nov 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 11-12 Nov 1945 * MacDill Air Force Base, Florida, 25 Apr 1962-Nov 1965 : Deployed to: Naha Air Base, Okinawa, 9 Mar-9 Jun 1965 * Cam Ranh Air Base, South Vietnam, c. 14 Nov 1965-31 Mar 1970 : Deployed to: Kunsan Air Base, South Korea, 3 Feb-22 Jul 1968 *United States Air Force Academy, Colorado, 31 Jul 1974–Present Aircraft Operated on 12 July 1988]] *T-53A (2011-) *T-52A (2009–2012) *T-51A (1982–Present) *UV-18 Twin Otter (1979–1982) *T-41 Mescalero (1974–present) *F-4 Phantom II (1964–1970) *F-84 Thunderjet (1962–1964) *B-26 Marauder (1943–1945) Operations *World War II *Vietnam War References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 *557th Flying Training Squadron History Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Category:United States Air Force Academy Flying Training 0557